Professeur Layton & The Crooked Man
by LadyLayton
Summary: Partez à l'aventure avec le professeur Layton et son éternel assistant Luke Triton dans le petit village d'Oxmoor hanté par une entité du nom de the Crooked Man.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy bienvenue à toi lecteur ! Je te présente l'une de mes fictions sur ... *roulement de tambour*  
 _ **Hershel**_ : Moi !  
 _ **Luke**_ : Et moi ! *petit sourire en coin*  
Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

Mon très cher Luke,

Le temps à passé, depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu tout les deux ? Peut-être bien 4 ou 5 ans … Mais je m'égare, Luke si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te demander si tu souhaiterais me rejoindre pour une nouvelle aventure… Te souviens-tu de Dimitry Allen ? Soit mon alter-ego dans le Londres que l'on croyait venu tout droit du futur ? Celui-ci m'a fait parvenir une lettre.  
Je te donnerais plus de détails une fois sur place, rejoins moi à l'université dès que tu pourras.  
N'oublie pas de prévenir tes parents, jeune homme.

Sincères salutations,  
Hershel Layton.

« Professeur … » Murmurais-je. Sans attendre je me levai et prépara ma valise, ma mère vint au même moment :  
« Luke où vas-tu comme ça ? »  
« Oh maman ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a envoyé une lettre ! C'est le professeur, il veut que je le rejoigne pour une nouvelle aventure j'ai pensé que papa pourrais m'amener à l'université de Gressenheller. »  
« Luke ne t'emballe pas trop, de quel professeur tu parles ? »  
« Le professeur Layton pardi ! »  
« Ah ce bon vieux Hershel, en quoi consiste la mission cette fois-ci ? »  
« Je n'en sais guère plus maman mais je sais que c'est important au point qu'il faut que je parte pendant quelques temps.» Je me retournai vers elle :  
« Je peux ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
« Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander, et bien je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais parles-en à ton père, d'accord ? »  
« Merci maman, je vais lui en parler.»  
Je terminai donc de faire ma valise et me dirigea vers le bureau de mon père.  
Je frappai à la porte, un « Entrez » ce fit entendre.  
« Excuse moi papa de te déranger pendant que tu travailles mais j'ai reçu un courrier venant de la part du professeur Layton il me demande si je peux le rejoindre pour une mission de la plus haute importance, il faudrait que tu me déposes à l'université. »  
« Ahaha sacré Hershel, tu n'as pas changé … C'est d'accord je t'emmène demain matin à la première heure. »  
« Merci papa »  
Je retournai dans ma chambre et attendit avec impatience le lendemain.

Vint le matin, je bondis de mon lit et descendit avec ma valise, je vins dans la cuisine.  
« Déjà réveillé mon grand ? » S'exclama ma mère.  
« Oui papa doit m'amener tôt » Répondis-je.  
« Tu es près Luke ? » S'exclama mon père à l'entrée de la cuisine.  
« Oui on peut y aller. »  
J'embrassai ma mère et rejoignit la voiture.  
« Aller on est parti. »  
La voiture démarra, je regardais défiler le paysage déchiré par une pluie soudaine.  
Arrivé à destination je descendis de la voiture :  
« Sois prudent Luke » S'exclama mon père.  
Je lui fis signe de la main, il démarra et repartit, alors que je me dirigeais vers l'université une voix familière m'appela :  
« Je reconnais bien la mon fidèle assistant, toujours au rendez-vous. »  
Je me retournai et vis sans surprise le professeur derrière moi.  
« Et comment … Un gentleman doit toujours être à l'heure. » Répondis-je.  
« C'est bien vrai. » S'esclaffa t-il.  
« Je suis si content de vous revoir professeur … Cela fait tellement longtemps. »  
« Je suis aussi ravi de te revoir Luke, tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »  
« Hé » protestais-je.  
« Ahaha. Bien Luke ne perdons pas de temps et en route ! »  
Il se dirigea vers la Laytonmobile je le suivis.  
« Elle marche toujours ? » Me moquais-je.  
« Bien sur que oui, ne jamais sous-estimé cette vieille carcasse. »  
Nous montâmes à bord de la Laytonmobile, le professeur démarra.  
« Où allons-nous ? »  
« Tiens Luke, lis ça, c'est la fameuse lettre de Dimitry Allen, tu me diras ce que tu penses de tout ça. »  
Je saisis la lettre et la lu attentivement.

« Au professeur Layton,  
Vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas de moi, mon nom est Dimitry Allen mais qu'importe… Professeur si je fais appel à vous c'est que mon village cours un grave danger et je sais que vous seul pourrait lever le voile sur cette affaire, la ville est menacé par une entité appelé « The Crooked Man » celui-ci a déjà commis plusieurs meurtres et terrorise le village, tout cela peut paraître absurde mais la menace est bien réelle, je vous en dirai davantage si vous décidez de m'aider.  
Vous trouverez un plan pour rejoindre le village ci-joint.

Sincères salutations,  
Dimitry Allen. »

« Tout cela est grotesque … L'homme tordu donc … je ne sais pas quoi en pensez professeur. »  
« Oui j'ai pensé la même chose que toi cependant je pense que cette lettre n'est pas à prendre la légère, te rappelles-tu comment Dimitry était autrefois ? »  
« Oh que oui, monsieur était trop imbus de lui-même pour demander de l'aide à quiconque. »  
« Exactement, s'esclaffa t-il, c'est pour cela que je trouve étrange qu'il est fait appel moi, cela doit être vraiment grave… »  
« Ou tout cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. »  
Le professeur haussa les épaules :  
« Nous verrons bien par nous même.» 

* * *

Alors oui c'est court pour un premier chapitre ^^' mais les chapitres suivants seront plus long U.U ah et euuh toutes critiques et la bienvenue tant que ça reste constructif.  
 _ **Luke**_ : N'hésitez pas à commenter sa désastreuse orthographe :3  
Héééé ! Breuuuuf, ch'tite review ? *^*


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Me voici pour la suite de cette fiction ! Merci à **Adalas** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire U.U  
Sur ce ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Oxmoor**

« J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main, il y a une énigme toute fraîche dans le plan ci-joint. » S'exclama le professeur Layton après quelques minutes de silences.  
« Ah laissez-moi faire, je ne vous décevrez pas ! »

 _Enigme 001 :_  
 _Dans le plan ci-joint que vous a donné Dimitry Allen, un seul chemin mène au village d'Oxmoor, saurez-vous le retrouvez grâce à ces indications ?  
1_ _ère_ _indication : pour atteindre Oxmoor il faut emprunter un carrefour_ à 4 voies. _  
2_ _ème_ _indication : le chemin qui mène à Oxmoor ne mène nulle part ailleurs._

 __« Je crois que j'ai trouvé professeur ! C'est celle-ci ! » M'exclamais-je en montrant du doigt la route.  
« Bien joué Luke, c'est bien celle-ci. » Répondit-il.  
Nous passâmes par un petit sentier de boue, la route était effrayante, des arbres morts longeaient le sentier, ils avaient sans doute été frappés par la foudre.  
Enfin nous arrivâmes à destination, le village était encore pire que le sentier que nous venions d'emprunter.  
Nous fûmes stoppés par une grande porte en bois.  
« Hé bah … pas étonnant qu'il est pété un câble avec un village pareil… » M'esclaffais-je.  
« Luke ! » Rouspétas le professeur.  
« Désolé … » Répondis-je gêné en passant une main dans mes cheveux.  
Le professeur descendit de la voiture, je le suivis.  
Le professeur frappa à l'énorme porte qui se dressait devant nous.

« Vu la hauteur et sans doute la largeur de cette porte personne ne risque de nous entendre… »  
« Tu as raison Luke… »  
« Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir ? C'est le professeur Layton et Luke ! » Criais-je.  
Nous attendîmes quelques minutes puis quelqu'un vint nous ouvrir.  
« Vous êtes le professeur Layton pour de vrai ? » S'exclama une voix derrière la porte.  
« Oui je suis bien le professeur Layton mon cher monsieur. » Répondit le professeur.  
« Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça mais il faudra résoudre cette énigme si vous voulez rentrer, juste histoire de m'assurer que vous êtes le vrai. Dimitry… »  
« Inutile de vous justifiez cher monsieur, je résoudrais votre énigme. » Coupa le professeur.

 _Enigme 002 :  
Quatre personnes ont reçu la peine de mort mais tous clament leur innocence, un seul d'entre eux est le coupable, saurez-vous le retrouvez grâce à ces indications ?  
A : Je suis innocent c'est D qui est le coupable.  
B : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
C : Ils racontent n'importe quoi c'est B le coupable.  
D : C'est faux je suis innocent c'est A le coupable. _

« La réponde est évidente, c'est la personne B qui est coupable. » Répondit le professeur.  
« Vous pouvez rentrez. » S'exclama la voix.  
L'immense porte s'ouvrit, nous entrâmes moi et le professeur.  
« Bienvenue à vous professeur Layton … et … Luke ? C'est bien ça ? »  
« C'est bien ça. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.  
« Ravi que vous ayez pu venir, je m'appelle Joseph. »  
« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » Répondis le professeur.  
L'homme acquiesça et poursuivit :  
« Je vais vous mener à la maison de Mr Allen, suivez-moi je vous prie… »  
Nous le suivîmes, le village était terrifiant … Même en été je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait été plus accueillant. Nous arrivâmes à la maison de Dimitry Allen.  
« Je vous laisses. » S'exclama Joseph.

Le professeur acquiesça et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Le professeur retenta de plus belle. Rien.  
« Mr Allen ? Ici le professeur Layton ! Tout va bien ? »  
Après plusieurs minutes une voix féminine se fit entendre :  
« J'arrive tout de suite ! »  
« Tiens … Il n'a toujours pas mué ? » Me moquais-je.  
« Luke enfin … Ce doit être sa femme ! » Me répondit-il.  
Enfin on vint nous ouvrir.  
« Désolé d'avoir été si longue, je m'appelle Angela, je suis la sœur de Dimitry, je suis navré il s'est absenté mais entrez donc ! »  
« J'ignorais que Dimitry avait une sœur, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle ! » Répondit le professeur en parfait gentleman.  
Nous entrâmes dans sa maison, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'extérieur, un feu de cheminé crépitait dans le coin de la pièce entouré d'un canapé de cuir.  
« Quel endroit tout à fait charmant ! » S'exclama le professeur.  
« Je vous remercie, mais vous savez ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, Dimitry a toujours été une personne désordonnée, alors quand j'ai emménagé avec lui, j'ai ajouté ma petite touche perso' » Répondit-elle gaiement.  
Le professeur Layton acquiesça avec un sourire.  
« Oh mais ou ai-je la tête ? Asseyez-vous donc ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Un thé, café, soda ? »  
« Un thé je vous prie ! » Répondit le professeur.  
« Pour moi ce sera un soda, s'il vous plaît ! »  
« Tout de suite ! » Répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes après elle vint nous servir.  
« Pour vous, et pour vous ! » Dit-elle en nous servant.  
« Je vous remercie mademoi… »  
« Oh appelez moi Angela je vous prie ! » Coupa-t-elle.  
« Hé bien, merci Angela ! »  
Elle répondit avec un sourire.  
« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais Dimitry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de ce que vous avez accompli par le passé et je me demandais ce que vous veniez faire au juste dans ce village ?... »  
Le professeur cessa de boire son thé et regarda avec surprise Angela.  
« Comment ? Dimitry ne vous a rien dit ? Votre frère m'a envoyé une lettre en m'expliquant la situation du village et il voulait que je résous le mystère du « Crooked Man. »  
Angela explosa de rire :  
« Comment ? C'est Dimitry qui vous a envoyé ça ? Mon brave monsieur … Vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien, le village va très bien … »

* * *

Alors ? Review *^* ?


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyyyyyyy ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fic' merci encore à Adalas d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire :3  
Sur ce ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dimitry Allen**

« Je vous demande pardon ? Pourtant l'homme qui nous a accueillit avait l'air … »

« 'The Crooked Man' n'est qu'une légende mais c'est vrai que ses temps-ci les habitant réagissent bizarrement… »

« Votre frère stipulait pourtant qu'il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres… »

« C'est vrai ! Mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ces bêtises ? Vous qui m'aviez l'air d'un homme ayant les pieds sur terre, me serais-je trompé ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« C'est le cas, s'esclaffa t-il, pour tout vous dires j'ai moi-même du mal à croire à toute cette histoire, pourriez-vous nous raconter sa légende ? »

« Bien s… »  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, un homme entra : Dimitry Allen !

« Professeur, Luke ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Vous êtes finalement venu … » S'exclama t-il.

« Ravi de vous revoir, répondit le professeur en se levant, bien que j'aurais aimé vous revoir dans d'autres conditions… »

Dimitry tendit sa main au professeur, celui-ci s'en empara.  
« Mr Allen, votre sœur nous disait à l'instant que le mystère, si je puis ainsi dire, n'était qu'une supercherie, est-ce vrai ? »

« Angela ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que le village court un grave danger ! »

« Mais enfin Dimitry ! Il y a des meurtres tout les ans dans ce village comment peux-tu insinuer ou pire encore, affirmer que ce sois disant 'Crooked Man' est à l'origine de ça ? C'est grotesque, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! »

« Des meurtres tout les ans ? Hmmm … intéressant … » Murmura le professeur.

« Des hypothèses professeur ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment, allons faire un tour Luke et questionner les habitants. » Me répondit-il.  
J'acquiesçai.

« Nous ne vous dérangeront pas plus longtemps, merci de votre hospitalité ! » S'exclama le professeur.  
Dimitry Allen s'avança et tendis un bout de papier :  
« Voici l'adresse de l'hôtel que j'ai réservé à mon nom. »

« C'est très aimable à vous, merci ! Bien Luke, allons poser nos affaires à l'hôtel ! » Répondit le professeur Layton.

Nous quittâmes la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtel en question, nous entrâmes, personne au guichet, je pressai la sonnette.  
Enfin une dame un peu grassouillette vint vers nous.  
« Bonjour Madame, je me présente : Hershel Layton. Mr Allen a réservé une chambre pour moi et mon assistant dans votre hôtel nous aurions aimé y déposer nos affaires. » S'exclama le professeur.

« Oooh c'est donc vous le célèbre professeur Layton ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme Mathilde, gérante de cet hôtel ! Voici la clé de votre chambre. » Répondit-elle.

« Je vous remercie chère madame. »

Nous montâmes à l'étage et posa nos affaires dans la chambre, nous redescendîmes.  
« Madame puis-je vous poser quelques questions à propos de ce village ? »

« Mais je vous en prie, allez-y ! »

« Est-ce vrai qu'une entité appelé « The Crooked Man » hanterait ce village et commettraient des meurtres ? »

« Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question … Hé bien pour tout vous dires notre village allait très bien mais depuis que la sœur de Mr Allen, Angela, a emménagé il y a delà 2 ans, une fois par an à la période d'Halloween, des habitants de ce village se font massacré. »  
Je vis le professeur hoqueter de surprise.

« Depuis qu'Angela a emménagé ? Hmmm étrange … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … Une dernière question … Les habitants tués sont-il … hmmm comment dire… des personnes spéciales au bon déroulement du village ? Ou autre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que le maire de ce village saura vous répondre. »

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions, bonne journée à vous ! » Ajouta le professeur.

« Oh mais je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir ! » Répondit Mathilde.

« Sortons Luke et allons questionner le maire de cette ville… »  
Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel.

« Pensez-vous qu'Angela soit à l'origine de ces meurtres ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment Luke, je ne voudrais pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtives… Allons d'abord questionner le maire de ce village. »

Nous nous rendîmes à la mairie, nous renseignâmes vers la secrétaire.

« Mr le maire est très occupé en ce moment mais je peux m'arranger avec lui à une condition… » S'exclama la secrétaire.

« Je vous écoutes » Répondit le professeur.

« Que vous m'aidiez à résoudre cette énigme … »

 _Enigme 003 :_ _j'ai 2 pieds, 6 jambes, 8 bras, 2 têtes et un œil, qui suis-je ?_

 __« Une menteuse » Répondit le plus sincèrement possible le professeur.

« Vous êtes fort ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

La secrétaire se leva et partit, quelques minutes après elle revint.

« Le maire vous attend dans son bureau, par ici je vous pris ! » S'exclama la secrétaire en nous montrant le chemin.  
Nous nous rendîmes dans le bureau du maire.

« Professeur Layton c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer en chair et en os ! Je m'appelle Patrick, maire de cette ville. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi cher monsieur ! J'aurais aimé que vous répondiez à quelques questions, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! » Répondit le professeur Layton.

« Je vous écoutes. »

« A ce que m'a dit la gérante de l'hôtel il paraîtrait que depuis que Angela, la sœur de Dimitry Allen ai emménagé, il y ait eu une série de meurtres à la période d'Halloween dans ce village, est-ce vrai ? »

« Hélas oui professeur, je suis même à me demander si ce n'est pas elle la cause de tout ça … »

« Je vois … Et je voulais également vous demander si les personnes qui ont été tués étaient des personnes avait un titre important dans ce village, ou autre ? »

« Oui en effet … ou du moins les personnes qui ont été assassinés étaient tous maire de ce village, et leur famille n'a pas été épargné… Ici le métier de « maire » se transmet de père en fils. Et j'ai bien peur que mon heure soit bientôt venue, ainsi qu'à ma famille… »

« Comment ? » M'exclamais-je.

« Maire de cette ville dîtes-vous … Luke je crois que nous avons affaire à un bien étrange mystère mais aussi très intéressant soit-il… Donc si je résume, les victimes ont tous été maire de cette ville et leur famille ont aussi péris … »

« C'est exact ! »

« Je vous remercie Mr le maire d'avoir répondu à mes questions, et je vous promets de lever le voile sur toute cette affaire ! » Répondit le professeur avant de partir.

Nous partîmes de la mairie, je brisai le silence :  
« Vous ne trouvez pas le maire bizarre, professeur ? »

« Bizarre ? Que veux-tu dire par là, Luke ? »

« Hé bien si vous voulez mon avis il n'avait pas l'air si effrayé que ça à l'idée de mourir… »

« Hé bien nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête Luke, nous ne pouvons pas deviner ce qu'il ressent, peut-être le cache t-il par fierté ?… »

* * *

Alors, alors ? Lâché une ch'tite review :3 *gros bisous baveux* ! :-*  
 ** _Luke_** : On en veut pas de tes bisous baveux '-'  
Maiiiis !


End file.
